This invention relates to an apparatus for crossing hot and cold water lines and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a ball assembly used with a faucet mixing valve housing for crossing hot and cold water channels in the valve housing when water lines have inadvertently or intentionally crossed.
In the following U.S. Patents, U.S. Pat. No. 3,329,162 to Sanford, U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,737 to Szymanski and U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,330 to Hayman various types of mixing valves and adapters for plumbing fittings are disclosed. None of these prior art devices provide the unique features and advantages of the subject ball assembly used with a hot and cold water faucet. Further, the subject ball assembly provides another means for crossing hot and cold water lines when compared to the subject inventor's liquid flow converter used for mating with a standard single-handled mixing valve and properly directing the receipt of crossed hot and cold water lines. The liquid flow converter is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 726,569 filed Apr. 24, 1985.